


Official

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [45]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup figure out the semantics.





	Official

**Official**

**-**

Astrid blew her bangs out of her eyes. “He’s an idiot. A cool guy. Good on a dragon. But an idiot.”

Hiccup shrugged, rolling his eyes at the thought of his most recent dispute with his cousin. Snotlout, as valuable as he was to the academy, had gotten back into his horrible habit of trying to run the place. And with more and more people showing up for bonding and flying lessons, Hiccup couldn’t afford the disorganization. 

“He wants to help, but he also wants to be the center of attention.” He crossed his skinny arms in front of his chest and fell into the chair across from the blonde. Outside the chief’s kitchen window, Toothless chased Stormfly around the building, nipping at her tail. “I just don’t know what to do with him.”

“Beat him up,” Astrid answered flatly. “Just like I do when he makes a move on me. Punch him right in the face. The gut works too.”

That made the corner of Hiccup’s mouth quirk upwards, but he didn’t like the idea of his cousin  _making moves_  on the same girl as him. Not that Hiccup thought himself capable of making moves. More like twitches. Or spasms. 

“He still does that?”

“Pff. Yeah.” The girl shook her head. “You’d think he’d back off, knowing I’m your girlfriend and all, but he—”

“I’m your girlf— you’re my  _girlfriend_?” Hiccup couldn’t help it— he blurted the question before she was even finished with her sentence. And then he resisted the urge to slap a hand over his mouth.

Astrid froze, her mug halfway to her mouth. Her eyes went wide, and her cheeks took on a lovely shade of pink. “Of course I’m your girlfriend,” she snapped, tearing her gaze away to glare out the window. The blush didn’t fade. “Why? Did we— did you not think we were like… that?”

Hiccup’s jaw worked out a stammer, and he tried to put together a sentence that sounded somewhat coherent. A huge, stupid smile was breaking at the corners of his mouth. “No, I, uh, I’d  _hoped_  we were like that. We  _are_  like that.”

Her eyes flitted back to his. He couldn’t help but notice how thick her eyelashes were. “So, I’m your girlfriend,” she repeated. Her tone was firm, but it lilted at the end, almost like a question. She traced the rim of her mug with her thumbs.

He couldn’t stop the grin that split across his face. “You are definitely my girlfriend.”

"And you’re my boyfriend.” Her lips curled upwards.

“So Snotlout should stop hitting on you,” Hiccup nodded. “Before I have to defend your honor.”

Astrid threw her head back with a laugh. “In true Viking fashion?”

“He doesn’t know who he’s messing with! My girlfriend—  _my_  girlfriend!”

She slapped a hand over her face to disguise her snort of amusement. Giggling bubbled genuinely from the girl, and for a moment, Hiccup could only stare at the afternoon sun glinting off the highlights in her hair. For a moment, he hesitated, but then he reached over and pulled her hand away. Then he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against her unsuspecting lips. 

Hiccup sat back. Astrid bit her lip against a smile. 

He lifted his mug to his mouth and slid his happy gaze away, muttering, “My girlfriend.”


End file.
